Unexpected love
by ladyofthenort
Summary: AU Erick Lensherr no pensaba en enamorarse cuando huyo pensando en esconderse del mundo luego del fiasco en la presentación de los centinelas y menos de una una chica que pareciera que los problemas la buscaran sin ella darse cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Inesperado amor.**

 **Resumen:** AU Erick Lensherr no pensaba en enamorarse cuando huyo pensando en esconderse del mundo luego del fiasco en la presentación de los centinelas y menos de una una chica que pareciera que los problemas la buscaran sin ella darse cuenta.

 **Tipo de escrito:** Drable.

 **Personajes principales:** Erick Lensherr y Noami Higurashi

 **Categoria/as:** Historias de la vida, amistad, superación y eventual romance.

 **Numero de capítulos:** Indefinidos.

 **Prologo.**

Erick Lensherr no sabía exactamente a donde ir cuando huyo aquel día en la presentación de los centinelas.

No compartía realmente los ideales de Charles, se obligaría a intentar vivir la vida, en la manera en la que EL se empeñaba tanto en vivirla.

Así que con lo poco que tenía y bajo una identidad falsa, emprendió rumbo a un país que nunca había visitado y en el que tener un nuevo comienzo con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde pertenecer.

Y fue así como luego de un vuelo de 11 horas y 17 minutos, se encontró en las abarrotadas calles de Tokio.


	2. 1-Hilo Rojo

**Inesperado amor.**

 **Resumen:** AU Erick Lensherr no pensaba en enamorarse cuando huyo pensando en esconderse del mundo luego del fiasco en la presentación de los centinelas y menos de una chica que pareciera que los problemas la buscaran sin ella darse cuenta.

 **Tipo de escrito:** Drable.

 **Personajes principales:** Erick Lensherr y Noami Higurashi

 **Categoría/as: Historias** de la vida, amistad, superación y eventual romance.

 **Numero de capítulos:** Indefinidos.

 **El hilo rojo**

Una semana después de haber arribado al país del sol naciente, se había encontrado en la situación de buscar un trabajo, el dinero que había traído consigo se estaba agotando y siendo sincero con sigo mismo no traía una fortuna solo era un poco de dinero que se había permito ahorrar con el tiempo.

Hasta ahora lo mejor que había conseguido era un trabajo en una en un pequeño supermercado llamado Hina&Takeshi, no era lo mejor ciertamente pero era algo que podía proporcionar algo que poner en su mesa.

No fue sino hasta 5 días después de conseguir el empleo, luego de una agotadora jornada que se encontró en medio de una encrucijada si ayudar o no ayudar a la joven chica que estaba siendo acosada en lo más profundo y oscuro del callejón apartado de las miradas indiscretas de la gente. Luego de dudar durante unos minutos decido ayudarla luego de ver como la tocaban, así que sin más preámbulos se encamino al callejón con la espalda recta y en un movimiento rápido detuvo la mano del hombre a pocos centímetros de tocar la piel de la joven.

-Creo que la señorita dijo que la dejaran en paz-Dijo con voz fuerte y clara, aunque como era de esperarse los matones buscaron pelea y él se las dio dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo.

Cuando alzo su vista se encontró para comprobar a la chica se encontró con los más bellos ojos azules que jamás había visto, profundos y que desbordaban de emociones.

Y en ese instante sin ninguno de los dos saberlo el hilo rojo los había atado fuertemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**AHH se que me he demorado mucho en publicar un nuevo capitulo, y es por tres razones.**

 **la primera: soy bastante irregular escribiendo lo que significa que no completo los capítulos en un horario determinado**

 **la segunda:NO me salia el capitulo de la manera en la que lo quería y estaba constantemente escribiendo y borrando.**

 **y la tercera y ultima:Tengo muchas mas ideas de crossosver de inuyasha que pienso realizar así que estoy algo sobre cargada de ideas.**

 **Sin mas espero que disfruten de este capitulo y no se olviden de comentar pongo algo de esfuerzo en tejer la historia y apreciaría que me dejaran saber s tengo algunas fallas en lo que a escritura o canon se refiera.**

* * *

 **Inesperado amor.**

 **Resumen:** AU Erick Lensherr no pensaba en enamorarse cuando pensando en esconderse del mundo luego del fiasco en la presentación de los centinelas y menos de una chica que pareciera que los problemas de la búsqueda sin ella.

 **Tipo de escrito:** Drable.

 **Personajes principales:** Erick Lensherr y Noami Higurashi

 **Categoría / como: Historias** de la vida, amistad, superación y eventual romance.

 **Numero de capítulos:** Indefinidos.

...

Cuando la vista para comprobar a la chica pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con los más bellos ojos azules que jamás visto, profundos y desbordantes de emociones.

La chica en la era era baja, de la figura menuda y su cabello le llegó a los hombros nada más que hasta que llegabas a esos ojos azules.

Durante algunos segundos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin decir nada, era como si el tiempo se reservó para ellos. Sus ojos eran extraños en una asiática lo que hacía exótica.

El par volvió a la realidad cuando los gemelos de dolor de los chicos que se levantaban para irse de ahí.

-Yo..Gracias .. Señor ..- Dijo la chica esperando una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no le interesaba dar su nombre ni siquiera aquel con el que había ingresado a aquel país de ilegal, así que Cuando vio que todo estaba despejado y la chica no corría más peligro, se dispuso a irse, sin dar respuesta a su pregunta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Inesperado amor.**

 **Resumen:** AU Erick Lensherr no pensaba en enamorarse cuando huyo pensando en esconderse del mundo luego del fiasco en la presentación de los centinelas y menos de una chica que pareciera que los problemas la buscaran sin ella darse cuenta.

 **Tipo de escrito:** Drable.

 **Personajes principales:** Erick Lensherr y Noami Higurashi

 **Categoría/as: Historias** de la vida, amistad, superación y eventual romance.

 **Numero de capítulos:** Indefinidos.

Se fue lo más rápido posible de allí no necesitaba involucrarse con chicas japonesas lindas, lo que necesitaba era buscar un mejor empleo, un mejor lugar donde dormir y pasar desapercibido, esas eran sus tres grandes cualidades e involucrarse con una chica japonesa de ojos azules no iba a ayudarlo, y desde cuando pensaba en ella como linda, joder debía dejar de pensar estupideces.

Lugo de caminar un rato por las ajetreadas calles de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Llego a la que se podría considerar la zona pobre de Tokio y entro a un lugar que con letras rojas neón decía Motel, pago el día y se fue directamente a su habitación asignada donde durmió tranquilamente, con sueños llenos de esperanza de un futuro mejor


End file.
